A chip resistor wherein a resistive film and an electrode are mounted on a surface of a substrate, a lead resistor wherein a cylindrical base surface is covered with a resistive film and a lead is connected to either end thereof, and the like, are known as fixed resistors. A carbon film or metal film is used as the resistive film. In a manufacturing process of these resistors, the resistive film is formed using a printing process and a firing process or the like, after which a process of narrowing a current path by trimming one portion of the resistive film using a laser beam or the like is carried out in order to regulate a resistance value of the resistive film.
Meanwhile, a technical field called printed electronics, wherein a circuit pattern is formed by printing, is being actively researched as a circuit pattern manufacturing method in order to simplify a manufacturing process and suppress a manufacturing device cost. For example, technology such that a non-conductive film including copper nanoparticles is deposited using an inkjet printer or the like, and the copper particles are fused by the film formed being irradiated from above with light, thereby forming a conductive circuit, is disclosed in Patent Document 1.